In the drive to shift energy dependency away from fossil fuels and towards renewable sources, wave energy is being actively assessed. A number of wave energy converters are under test or in operation. One wave energy converter has a float and a spar that move out of phase with one another in response to waves they encounter. The relative movement between them is harnessed to drive a generator. Wave energy technology is at an early stage and there are opportunities to make further improvements.
US patent publication US2008/0169653 describes a device comprising a pivoting float and lever arm combination attached to a beam such that the float and lever arm can unfold and change orientation to the ocean surface. The float and lever arm pivot and the float can be rotated to a vertical position relative to the water surface. The lever arm is anchored, for example by attachment to a suspended rigid heavy beam or grid or directly to the ocean bottom. The suspended beam or grid is configured to reside in a stable plane submerged beneath the ocean surface. Thus, whether the lever arm of US2008/0169653 is anchored to the ocean bottom or to such a suspended rigid heavy beam or grid, the lever arm is anchored via an anchoring position that is a substantially stationary anchoring position.